1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to communication network interfaces installation technology and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for facilitating creation of a network interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
People often use various handheld wireless devices, such as mobile phones, electronic book readers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), hand-held gaming devices, wireless-enabled laptop computers, portable music players, portable televisions, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) cards and/or the like. Activities performed by the handheld wireless devices include, for example, listening to Internet radio stations, such as Pandora® and Slacker Radio, downloading and/or watching various multimedia (e.g., movies, television episodes and/or other audio/videos files), executing other entertainment/media applications and/or the like.
Generally, the handheld wireless devices include various components, such as processors, input/output devices, networking components, and/or the like. These components require successful driver installation during power-up operations for proper functioning. Such components, however, are distributed by multiple, different vendors, which often disrupt or prevent the successful driver installation. If the driver installation process fails, then the handheld, wireless device is rendered inoperable. As a result, installing the necessary drivers becomes cumbersome and time consuming for the users.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for facilitating creation of a network interface between a first controller and a second controller by ensuring the installation of a first interface driver and a second interface driver.